RFID tags are widely used. Due to their low cost and compact size, RFID tags may be deployed with a high density. RFID tags may be deployed as stationary RFID tags that are attached at a given location, e.g. inside a building or in urban areas, or as mobile RFID tags. Such mobile RFID tags may be attached to objects, such as cash, articles of purchase, or living beings such as humans or animals.
With increasing popularity of mobile data communication, an ever increasing number of devices is equipped with a radio interface for communication with a cellular network. It would be desirable to provide techniques that allow devices equipped with a wireless interface for communication with a cellular network to also take advantage of the RFID tags that may be deployed with high density in at least some areas. It would be desirable to provide techniques that allow devices equipped with a wireless interface for communication with a cellular network to communicate with RFID tags in manner that affords cellular network control for the process of finding RFID tags.